


Four times Aiba asked Jun to go to massage parlor but was refused + One time Jun asked Aiba

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba has won a couple of free foot massages coupons in  a supermarket lottery and he wanted Jun to come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Aiba asked Jun to go to massage parlor but was refused + One time Jun asked Aiba

**Author's Note:**

> written for rainbowfilling@lj using the prompt 'foot massages'.

Jun was doing some stretching, getting ready for dance rehearsals when a hurried and excited Aiba appeared bursting thru the door.

 

“Matsujun. Matsujun. Matsujun!”

 

Ohno, who seemed to be already in slumber woke up from the commotion.

 

“Aiba,” Jun’s voice was low even though he was trying not to snap so early. “Keep it down.”

 

“But… but I want to tell you something.”

 

“Surely you can tell whatever it is in a normal way.”

 

But Aiba wasn’t even listening, he was just waiting for Jun to finish.

 

“Fine, what is it?”

 

Instead of answering, Aiba showed coupons, “I won them from a supermarket lottery.” He told as Jun took them and looked at them.

 

“Free foot massages?”

 

“Right. Isn’t it great? And I thought that maybe you wanted— I mean with all those rehearsals and work we had, how about some pampering?”

 

Jun stared at the coupons before glancing back to waiting Aiba.

 

“I don’t know Masaki. You see my schedule is fully booked at the moment— "

 

“No worries. The coupons are valid until the end of the year. We can go there any time this year.”

 

Obviously, Aiba wanted him to go and was really going for it. Jun wouldn’t deny that it was really a tempting offer but his schedule was really packed for the next two months and he didn’t know want to tell no to Aiba. Dejected Aiba was hard to comfort.

 

“Uh, let’s see. Okay? I can’t promise you now but we’ll see about it,” Jun spoke and at the same time watched Aiba smiled even though disappointment was in his eyes.

 

“It’s okay. I understand. For the meantime, you can keep some of them.”

  

That was first week of January. Jun hasn’t realized that Aiba would ask him again until he finally agree to come.

 

 

\---

 

 

Finally, the concert tour was over. One thing Jun crossed out from his list. He checked it and saw he has an upcoming movie and shooting would start next week which was two days from now.

 

His manager had already given him the script and was about to start reading it when his phone lit up. The name of Aiba appeared on his screen.

 

“Aiba-chan,”

 

“Jun. Jun. Jun!” Aiba’s voice chirped on the other line.

 

“Yes,”

  

“Are you free this weekend?”

 

Jun checked his organizer and saw a note, first shoot for his movie.

 

“I’m sorry Masaki.”

 

“Oh. It’s fine.”

 

Jun didn’t need to guess how Aiba’s mood changed since he could practically feel the gloomy aura over the phone.

 

“I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, Matsujun. I understand. Perhaps some other time, right?”

 

“Masaki,”

 

“I should probably hang up now. You need all the rest you can get. Rest well.”

 

Jun listened to the dead line for a minute before he decided to put down his phone. He went back to his script but after what happened he just couldn’t find his focus.

 

Days later, he’d hear from Sho about how relaxing his trip to the foot massage parlor with Aiba.

 

\----

 

 

The third time Aiba asked him to go was really a bad timing.

 

“But if you go there, you’ll feel relaxed, like you’re a new you. It’s really rejuvenating massage, I’m telling you.”

 

“Aiba, if I said that I can’t go that means I really can’t. Can’t you understand that simple thing?”

 

Before the words of apology could come out from Jun’s mouth, Aiba had already left him alone.

 

“You didn’t have to act like that to Aiba. He’s worried about you.” Nino told him who saw everything from the corner of his eyes.

 

“I know that. It’s just that…” The workload and stress were piling up and were getting too much, Jun thought but he knew better that it wasn’t a good excuse to burst out to Aiba.

 

“Maybe you really do need that massage.”

 

Maybe he does.

 

 

\----

 

 

Jun didn’t expect that it would be Ohno who would be asking in behalf of Aiba. He was surprised to find the older man waiting at the green room. He imagined that everyone should have gone home already since he was the last one to shoot.

 

“Leader. Why are you still here?”

 

“Oh? Me? I’m waiting for you to be honest but this magazine is so nice I actually forgot that I was waiting for you. 

 

“Ohno-san…”

 

Ohno put down the magazine, stood up and started to walk to Jun. “But I was really waiting for you. I know it’s not really my business but seeing Aiba-chan less Aiba-chan makes me feel concerned.”

 

“Captain, I…” Jun, unable to find the right words to explain, exhaled. There were too much to be apologized for and he didn’t exactly know where to start. “I’m confused and worried too but I don’t know how to fix it.”

 

“You’re Matsumoto Jun. You’ll figure out something soon.” Ohno was smiling at him as if he knew it already.

 

“Thanks Captain. For the support.”

 

“No problem. I guess I should be going now,” Ohno began to head to the door when he stopped. “Oh, for a record I accompanied him last time. It’s a new experience though I cannot say if I’ll want to go for another session since you know but since it was Aiba-chan I couldn’t say no.”

 

Yes, it seems Aiba’s has this ability to make people around him submit to his will, Jun thought after hearing Ohno, who was never a fan of foot massage, going to the parlor.

 

 

\----

 

 

Jun specifically requested today off even though his manager and the agency wanted him to come in even if for few hours but he politely asked if just for this day he wouldn’t be needed to go to the studio.

 

Yes, it’s his birthday today and he’s actually planning to ask Aiba to accompany him to go to the massage parlor.

 

Well, that’s the plan except Jun hasn’t yet to ask Aiba. He was staring his phone all this morning, typing and erasing the supposed-to-be invitation.

 

Maybe I should just call him, he wondered.

 

Aiba picked up at the first ring.

 

“Matsujun?”

 

“Hey Masaki.”

 

“Happy birthday!”

 

Jun didn’t even stop himself to smile after hearing Aiba’s greeting. He almost forgot the reason why he called.

 

“Thank you. I was wondering if you have anything to do this afternoon?”

 

“Hm, this afternoon? I don’t think I have any plans. Why?”

 

“Well, I thought you might want to accompany to the massage parlor, the one—“ Jun wasn’t even finished talking when Aiba replied swiftly ‘Yes. Of course.’

 

Jun cannot help to get worried about Aiba not listening to his words after asking so just to be sure he sent an email about it.

 

He found Aiba standing outside the massage parlor later. Aiba, who seemed to be so lively and excited, couldn’t stop talking from the moment they met until the end.

 

It was nice experience, the foot massage. It really made him feel relaxed that he did not even mind Aiba’s almost endless chatter. The presence of Aiba actually made him at ease.

 

“We should do this again,”

 

“I knew you’d love it. Yes, let’s do it again.”

 

“And Masaki, thank you and I’m sorry.”

 

Aiba was caught surprised that he was left speechless.

 

“About my attitude to you for the past months.”

 

Aiba shook his head and smiled. “It’s alright. I understand. In fact I should be the one apologizing for pestering you.”

 

“You’re not pestering me.”

 

“I’m not?”

 

I was kinda glad that you’re giving me that attention. Of course, I wouldn’t admit it, Jun thought to himself. 

 

“No, you’re just being yourself.” Jun smiled warmly.

 


End file.
